


Just Down the Hall

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, nonbinary!Sei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Aoba saves Sei from Oval Tower and meets Mizuki in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Scrap to get this started off! Seeing as this is just a prologue the rest of the chapters will be longer and more eventful

After Aoba made it past Toue, practically sprinting to the adjacent room, he met his twin for the first time. 

And they begged for death. Aoba felt his heart drop, his jaw clench and his eyes burn. He didn't come all this way for nothing. There had to be another way to defeat Toue. 

Sei just shook their head, saying they didn't have much time left. So Aoba buckled. He told his twin to gather up their scattered consciousness so he could destroy them. But a small hope flickered deep within him. 

If Sei really wanted to be broken, he could at least try something else first. He dove into his twin's mind with Scrap, determined to save them. 

In Sei's mind they were laying in a hospital bed, with numerous IVs and tubes and bandages covering their frail, exposed body. Aoba winced at the sight, and looked around the room. 

Aside from the beeping and blinking machines to either side of the bed, the room was filled with the same toys and presents and balloons that crowded Sei's room in the Oval Tower. 

But here they lost their color and intricacy as they got nearer to Sei's bed. As if the childish happiness could only exist far from them. As Aoba's brows furrowed and his breath caught, he stepped closer. 

"Sei" he murmured. At first he thought his twin was asleep, their bruised lids closed delicately as their chest rose and fell. But as he approached, Sei's eyes shot open and they took a gasping breath, the monitors suddenly going wild. 

The cacophony sent a bolt of fear through Aoba, and he dashed forward recklessly, reaching to pull at the horrible tubes and needles. As he started attempting to pluck them out of his twin's delicate arms, the needles seemed to stretch on forever, blood seeping from the pinpricks. 

Sei's dull, unseeing eyes flickered around as their breathing got more rapid and shallow. 

"Sei!" Aoba called out, eyes desperately searching his twin's face. Before he could even draw his hands away, Sei's black eyes locked on to his, sharp and shining. 

A shock ran through Aoba's body, causing him to gasp and stumble several steps back. As he did so the machines calmed, and Sei's breathing became steadier, but their eyes remained focused on him. 

The look Sei gave him was almost accusatory. But Aoba held the stare, hands clenched at his sides. "Sei," he said, softer than before, but still loud enough to be heard over the machines. "You don't have to give up! We can run away, you don't have to suffer under Toue anymore!"

Sei sucked in a breath, and one of the needles slipped free from the back of their hand. Aoba looked at it, entranced. He had to give Sei the words they needed to hear. Free them from their hopeless despair. 

Aoba returned his gaze to Sei's which still held steady. He couldn't let them slip under again. 

"Granny can help you, like she helped me! She can save you too this time." Even if Sei wasn't aware that Granny stole away with him, Aoba knew she would've done the same for them if she could've. 

Another IV falls away from Sei's arm, not leaving a single trace of it having been there. He needs to keep talking. Sei's eyes sparkle in the dim room, like life was flooding back into their body. 

"You can be with us in the Residential District, forever. You never have to be someone's experiment again. You can live the way you were supposed to. With us. Your family."

The needles and sensors fall from Sei's arms in quick succession now, the machines stuttering and failing. As the room falls quiet so does Aoba's voice, his tone tender and caring instead of loud and desperate as it was before. 

Sei's delicate voice breaks the stifling quiet. "Aoba," they whisper, holding out a hand. "Aoba..."

He steps forward again, and gently takes their hand in his own. This time Sei's body doesn't seize, their gaze follows him evenly, a weak smile lifting the corners of their mouth. 

"Aoba. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 1

Aoba ran from Toue's office with Sei cradled in his arms, racing to the elevator beyond the grand doors. 

Before he could reach them, he had the fortune of bumping into the other four. Koujaku, Clear, Noiz, and Mink emerged from the elevator, their expressions ranging from relieved to pointedly uninterested in his presence. 

Koujaku ran to his side immediately, Clear tagging after him calling "Master!". Koujaku clapped his hands over Aoba's arms, launching into a long-winded tale of how Haga-san sent them, and how they came to the top of the tower, and began asking about how Aoba got there and who he was carrying. 

Aoba cut him off as soon as he could, saying they needed to get Sei to the Old Residential District immediately. As the frail body shifted in his arms, something sparked in the back of his head. 

"This tower needs to come down." he told the group in a voice that almost wasn't his own. From behind the others, something changed abruptly in Mink's face. He brushed past the rest of them, his long legs carrying him easily into Toue's office. 

"Of course that maniac would have some hidden plan." Noiz intoned with a smirk, slowly striding up to stand beside the other two. 

Aoba shook his head. "We'll have to trust him to carry it out himself. We need to get to Granny!" In truth he didn't have any interest in what Mink did, so long as it worked. He never cared much for the larger man, especially now, as he held his estranged, dying twin in his arms. 

Aoba, along with the remaining three, returned to the elevator and rode it to the bottom floor. From somewhere far above them, there's an echoing boom. 

"Oi! Run!" Koujaku shouts as more explosions begin to ring out. The group charges out of the tower, dodging a group of guards running toward the elevator. Noiz knocks a couple of them over, distracting the rest. 

They made it safely out of the tower as it crumpled, running until they were close to Glitter. Aoba opened the door, leading the rest in. He set Sei on one of the couches and sat on the coffee table, taking labored breaths. 

"We can't stay here long," he gasped, "Sei has to get back to Granny."

This was when he answered all of their questions, telling them about Toue's experiment, and about Sei and their condition. As soon as they all caught their breath they were on the run again, making a beeline for the Residential District. 

Clear guided them once more through the North District, chiming about "helping Master and Sei-san~!" 

They only stopped briefly to see Granny, where after her initial shock and Aoba's broken, gasping explanation, she woke Sei only long enough to give them something to eat and drink as they lay propped up on the couch, and medicine to keep them stable. Then she snorted and demanded the four of them take Sei to the hospital immediately. 

This trek was more leisurely, as Sei was drifting in and out of consciousness and complained about being shaken when Aoba ran. They were checked in to a small room in the hospital, and when Aoba tried to follow the nurses wheeling Sei in, he was ushered to the waiting room where he fell heavily into one of the seats and held his head in his hands. 

The other three sat across from him, Clear sitting straight up with his hands folded politely in his lap, Koujaku slightly hunched over looking concernedly at Aoba, and Noiz looking like the poster boy for apathy, leaning back in the chair with his elbows resting on the back and his legs out wide as he stared into space. 

Aoba manages to glower at him for a moment before averting his eyes to the wing they wheeled Sei down. He knew Granny's treatment paired with the doctor's aid would be more than enough, but he couldn't help the anxiety sitting hard on his chest. 

As he continued to stare past bustling nurses and doctors and groaning patients, the time ticked slowly past. Eventually a man in light blue scrubs emerged from the hall, approaching them. 

Aoba sat up with a jerk, his back protesting after having been hunched over for so long. "Aoba Seragaki?" the man asked, scanning the room. 

Aoba lifted a hand nervously. "Ah- that's me. Is Sei okay?" 

The doctor nodded, looking down at his clipboard. "They're stable for now, and we're hoping they'll make a full recovery. However they're currently in an induced coma to give them some relief. A minor surgery had to be done, and it was a complete success. Now we're just going to give them time to rest, Sei should be awake in a few days."

Aoba's heart dropped when he heard they had to do a surgery, no matter how small. And to have to put Sei in a coma...

"I suggest you go home for this time, and get some rest yourself." The doctor's smooth voice broke his train of thought. But Aoba immediately shook his head. "No. I'll wait here until Sei wakes up."

Koujaku suddenly stood, striding over to put a hand on Aoba's shoulder. "I'll wait with you too."

"And me! I'll wait with Master!" Clear cried, standing and lifting a hand high above his head. 

Noiz just rolled his eyes and smirked with a small "tch". "You're all a bunch of idiots"

Aoba cast a glare at him. "If you don't want to wait then don't. I'm sure you have a Drive-By to get to."

Noiz's expression soured. He glared back, practically growling out, "Fine. But you still owe me a Rhyme rematch. And you know I can find you." And then he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and striding easily from the waiting room. 

The doctor had disappeared during this encounter, and Koujaku sat next to Aoba, allowing the younger man to rest his head on his shoulder. Clear sat to the other side of Aoba, his gasmask staring blankly at the two of them. 

Aoba gave him a small smile as he murmured a gentle thank you before falling into a shallow sleep. 

 

They were there for almost an entire day already, and Aoba had just sat down for another nap, sunk low in his chair with his head on the back, when Koujaku gave him a light shake.

Aoba lifted his head, squinting around the room. In front of him stood a petite nurse, smiling happily at him. "Aoba?"

He nodded vigorously. "That's me. Is it Sei, are they awake already?" 

The nurse shook her head, but continued smiling. "Not quite. They have a bit of recuperating to do. But your friend Mizuki wanted to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse led him down the hall, stopping only briefly to knock on a door and say "This is him!" before continuing on her way.

Aoba practically threw the door open, an eager smile pulling at his lips. There was his friend, sitting under the thin hospital blanket with a magazine in his hands. 

He looked a little too thin, and bright white bandages wound around his neck, but otherwise he was the Mizuki Aoba remembered. 

"Hey, Mizuki!" he called, almost unable to restrain his voice. He was so glad he'd recovered. 

Mizuki dropped the magazine, turning his green eyes on him. "Yo!" he replied, his teeth almost as white as his bandages as he grinned. 

As Aoba approached, Mizuki raised a hand, and Aoba clapped it enthusiastically with his own, shaking it a bit as the grip tightened. Mizuki's eyes sparkled just like they always used to, like he was still planning trouble for them to get into. 

Aoba released the grip, and reached behind himself to pull up the lone armchair in the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. Tired, actually. Even though I've been asleep for how long now?" Mizuki gave a short laugh. 

Aoba felt a small pang in his chest. This was his fault, even if he didn't mean for this to happen. 

Mizuki raised his gaze to Aoba's again, this time with a quizzical look. "Did you run here or something? I've hardly been up an hour."

"Ah- no, I've actually been here." Aoba explained the situation with Sei, and rescuing them from Oval Tower just before it was destroyed. 

"Man, you had some fun while I was out!" Mizuki said, raising his brows. 

Aoba let himself grin. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

But as he watched Mizuki's face, he noticed his gaze starting to dart around, but it always returned to him. Aoba pursed his lips, unsure of what to think. "Oi, Mizuki, you okay?" 

Those green eyes snapped back to his from the wall behind Aoba's head. "Hmm? Oh. Yeah, of course I am." 

Just as Aoba was about to open his mouth to say something, the nurse reopened the door, saying they needed to run some tests on Mizuki just to make sure he was healthy. 

"Oh! Yeah," Mizuki said when she finished, "I meant to mention that. Sorry." 

Aoba shook his head, smiling lightly. "No, it's no big deal. It was good talking to you."

Mizuki smiled, his eyes seeming distant. "You too."

 

Later the doctors told Aoba that the damage to Mizuki's mind was greater than they thought, but he was recovering better than expected. In fact, one of them told him, Mizuki barely missed becoming a permanent patient. 

Aoba knew what that meant. He himself had almost become a permanent patient, after his "accident" in Rhyme. But he too had recovered, submerging that part of him that ached for destruction. 

But was Mizuki doing the same? Simply pushing away the broken part of him that sent violent images flickering across his vision, causing panic to flush through his body and his breath to come in harsh gasps? 

Aoba had to forget those anxieties though, because it did him no good to worry. Instead he spent his time visiting Mizuki, or sitting in the waiting room with Clear and Koujaku.

On one occasion, three days after Mizuki woke up, there was a news broadcast on in his room, reporting on the explosions that caused the tower to crumble. 

In one bit of footage, taken from a security camera at a nearby hotel, it showed the blurry image of a large man in a grey coat driving a motorcycle down the street. They said he was a "person of interest", and that anyone who saw him should report the incident to police immediately.

So Mink made it out. Aoba faintly wondered how, or even why, but he didn't concern himself with it for long. He wondered if he would simply go back to being the leader of Scratch or if he had some other mission to go running off on. 

 

After five days of being there, Sei finally woke up. Their room was only a few doors down from Mizuki's, as they had been admitted for similar cases- although Sei's was less serious. 

As Aoba entered the small room, he saw his twin laying on the bed, barely propped up by pillows. 

He walked over, smiling lightly. The smile was returned, albeit with an exhausted expression. 

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, as if he couldn't break the silence of the room. 

"Much better." Sei replied with another, bigger smile. 

Aoba widened his own smile, resting a hand over one of Sei's as he looked down at their frail frame. "I'm glad to hear it."

With a purse of their lips, Sei turned their palm upwards as if to hold Aoba's hand, but their grip was tired and weak. He gripped back, tightening the hold. 

Sei turned their attention from their hands to Aoba's face. From those pursed lips, they asked, "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Aoba felt his breath hitch a little before he said, "Because I knew. I knew you were hopeless, and that it could be so much better for you. That we could give you so much better. Granny and I, and everyone else."

Sei pulled in a deep breath, letting their eyelids flutter shut over their dark eyes. As if they were fighting back tears, they nodded a few times before mumbling, "I'm glad."

They opened their eyes, smile turned almost mischievous. "I'm glad you didn't. But you have to listen to me from now on, okay?"

Aoba let out a laugh, relieved by their easy demeanor. "Okay, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Aoba felt like he could've just stood there and talked to Sei forever, but the conversation seemed to pass in seconds. 

Sei passed their thumb over Aoba's knuckles, watching as it rose and fell with a small pout on their face. "You should probably go home to your Granny, at least to let her know what's going on."

Aoba couldn't help but let his shock show on his face. Leave? After Sei had only just woken up?

"You expect me to just leave?" Aoba asked, brows raised high. 

Sei glanced up, allowing themselves a small smirk. "No. I expect you to go on as you normally would now that you know I'm awake. And I expect you to visit all the time, okay?"

Aoba smiled back. "I can definitely guarantee the visits. I probably should talk to Granny though, I'm sure she has a lot of questions." 

Sei nodded, looking pleased. "Exactly. And besides, you need a shower."

"Ahh, so mean!" 

 

Aoba, Clear, and Koujaku left the hospital, Koujaku parting ways after a while to go back to his house. He left with a wave and the promise to message Aoba later. Clear, however, asked if he could come with Aoba to his house. He agreed with a shrug, wondering if he even had anywhere else to go. He had fallen from seemingly nowhere after all, only having revealed he used to stroll around the North District. 

He endured Granny's yelling, and when she finally quieted with an angry snort, he explained the situation for what felt like the hundredth time, and she fell into a pensive silence. 

They agreed Sei would stay here after their time in the hospital was up, but with one rule. "No messing around," Granny said with a threatening shake of her finger, "Do you hear me! I want you to continue working and doing as well as you have been!"

She was obviously worried about him, and the thought made him smile softly. "Mm. I hear you." No way would finally having his twin by his side make him slip back into those awful habits he used to keep in the South District. 

So he returned to work at Heibon, always stopping at the hospital after finishing deliveries. Mizuki was still going through some sort of treatment, and Sei was doing physical therapy to build up the muscle mass they'd lost sitting in Oval Tower, their consciousness divided and missing. So who he visited first depended on who was in their room and awake. 

Today it was Sei, leaning back on their pillows looking exhausted. They had just gotten back from physical therapy, and their hair was up in a loose ponytail that looked more like a stub than anything. 

"So," Aoba began, sitting on the edge of Sei's bed, "what did you do today?"

"Swimming." Sei sighed, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "It's the easiest to start off with for my legs, because I don't have to rely on the muscles unless I'm actually moving."

Aoba nodded, thoughtful. He didn't even know there was a pool around here. Maybe it was exclusive to the physical therapy center. 

Sei cast an arm over their eyes dramatically, grinning a bit as they complained, "Ahhh, I'm so tired though!"

Aoba snorted, giving them a light jab in the side. "Oh please! You'll have to get used to using your muscles if you want to get around here. Walking is really the only way, traffic is too unpredictable."

Sei scowled playfully at him as they recoiled, bringing their arm back down. "I know, I know."

Aoba laughed at their reaction, suddenly quite excited for the day he could walk around Midorijima with Sei. 

 

After several weeks of this routine, one of the nurses told Aoba that Mizuki could be discharged soon if he continued improving the way he was. Not only that, but Sei's physical therapy was progressing to the point where instead of doing certain exercises, they would just take walks around the hospital with a nurse who could support them if they stumbled or got tired. 

So instead of visiting Mizuki, who he was told was just finishing lunch, he first went to see Sei. 

He entered their room with a grin, and asked if they'd like to meet one of his friends. 

They walked down the hall together and Aoba knocked a few times before opening the door to Mizuki's door, saying, "Yo, Mizuki. I brought someone with me today."

Mizuki looked up, raising a brow. "Ahh, Tae-san again?" Aoba had brought her by on several occasions to make sure Mizuki knew she was completely okay after he'd kidnapped her. 

"Not today!" Aoba, said, walking further in, and gesturing for Sei to follow. 

Mizuki's eyes lit up with curiosity, and a small smile curled his lips. "Ahh, is this the famous twin I've been hearing about?"

"Wha- you've talked about me?" Sei asked, seeming puzzled and embarrassed as they glanced between Mizuki and Aoba, a light blush coloring their cheeks. 

Aoba grinned again, holding back a laugh. "Of course I have! The same way I've mentioned him to you."

The twins looked at Mizuki then, whose smile just got wider. "Don't expect me to start blushing too, I know you've always got me on your mind, Aoba."

Sei laughed lightly, a hand coming up to cover their mouth. The sound seemed to shake Mizuki from his mischievous mood, as he looked a bit shocked before he stuck a hand out. "Ah- sorry. Nice to finally meet you."

Sei stepped forward, shaking the extended hand. "Mm. You too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the POV is going to be jumping around a little bit, but it's always going to be third person and I'll always make sure to mention it beforehand! This chapter is from Mizuki's POV

From that day on, the cute kid from down the hall would knock on his door just after noon, asking if he'd like to go for a walk with him. And of course Mizuki would always say yes. 

Sei wasn't nearly as talkative as Aoba, but they made friendly small talk about how their treatments were going, or about life on Midorijima, or poking fun at Aoba. Sometimes Sei would get him going about Ribsteez and just listen, looking almost enraptured as he went on and on, talking about how fantastic it was and all of his members. 

They would laugh when his hand movements and expressions got over the top, but never in a mocking way. Almost like they were delighted to see him so excited. And he'd flush and glance away, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Other times Mizuki would coax a few tidbits out of Sei about their life in Oval Tower, and the people they had known there. On one occasion they mentioned Virus and Trip, and Mizuki's expression must have turned bitter, because they expertly diverted the conversation after that. 

One day when Sei came to walk with him, Mizuki had to deliver the unfortunate news that he hadn't been feeling too well, and the doctors told him to spend the day in bed. 

But they didn't seem bothered, opting to instead drag over the chair and sit beside his bed and talk. He tried to protest, reaching out a hand, but Sei simply grasped it and said, "I'll make Aoba walk with me when he gets here, it's okay." 

So instead they sat and talked until Sei glanced at the time and realized Aoba would be there soon. "I want to see if I can catch him before he settles in so he doesn't get lazy on me."

Mizuki laughed and nodded as they stood. Then Sei did something unexpected. They placed a hand on Mizuki's arm before leaning over him and placing a light kiss on his cheek. 

They pulled away, offering him a small smile- which Mizuki met with blatant shock- before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them with a small click. 

 

That moment continued to dance around Mizuki's thoughts, and he decided to leave Sei with something similar. The next day after their walk around the hospital, the two of them stopped just in front of Mizuki's door. "Well, this is you" Sei chimed. 

Mizuki nodded, giving the door a glance before reaching out a hand to gently grab Sei's shoulder. He saw their questioning look for just a moment before he ducked his head down to quickly catch their lips with his own. 

As soon as they parted Mizuki swept quickly into his room, shutting the door as softly as possible. His face was burning and his hands shook with nervous, excited energy, and he hoped that had appeared as smooth as he hoped.

Aoba must have gone to visit Sei first, because he didn't knock and enter with his usual "Yo!" until it was nearly 5 pm. But during their whole conversation he never once hinted at Sei telling him what had happened earlier, so he decided not to mention it. 

If Sei had some reason not to say anything, he wouldn't either. 

 

The day after that, Sei opened his door earlier than usual, catching him by surprise. "Ah- hey, sorry, if I had known you were going to be here I would've gotten ready-" As he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up, Sei crossed the room with quick and easy strides, making him sit up.

"Sei, is something wrong?" he asked, brows furrowing. But before he could press the issue, Sei placed their hands on the bed on either side of him and kissed him almost roughly. 

Mizuki sucked in a shocked breath, freezing in place. After a moment of surprise, Sei's lips opened against his own, coaxing them apart. He let out a small groan, kissing them back easily. 

Nothing touched except their lips, which Mizuki immediately alleviated by placing his hands on Sei's waist. Sei pulled away for barely a moment to catch their breath before returning to the kiss, their tongue running along his bottom lip. 

As this pulled another muffled groan from Mizuki, it struck him that he was kissing his friend's twin, and pulled away with a gasp, regaining his breath. 

Sei caught his eyes, their expression something between a pout and genuine concern. "Are you okay?" they asked, gaze searching his face. Suddenly they pulled their hands away from the bed, face going bright red. "Ahh- is this okay? I just assumed- after yesterday-"

Mizuki felt his anxiety melt as he laughed lightly at their flustered expression. He caught their hands before they could wander too far away, and said, "No, believe me, it's fine. I'm just worried your brother will kill me if I so much as lay a hand on you." Then he laughed again, wondering what expression he'd see on Aoba's face if they were ever caught like this. 

Sei let out a small giggle too, seeming relieved that that's all it was. "Well, he can get over it," they said in a jokingly pompous voice, "I'm a big kid now and I can kiss who I like."

"Ahh, now you definitely sound like his twin!" 

They both laughed again, Sei pulling a hand out of his grasp to swat at him playfully. "Geez, don't say that while we're like this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Mizuki's POV again!

One day as they traipsed around the hospital corridors, Sei happily clasped their hands behind their back and told Mizuki they could be discharged soon. 

"Ahh, no way. That's great! I'll miss walking around with you." Mizuki said with a small smile. 

Sei smiled back, looking a little bit sad. "I won't be able to do much at first anyways, Aoba is such a worrier. You can't have much longer here though." 

Mizuki shrugged, turning his gaze upwards. "I dunno, I've never asked. I've been doing good though, so I'm sure I'll be out of here soon enough."

Sei beamed at him and said, "I'll be happy to see you somewhere other than a hospital, surely."

Mizuki met their gaze with a smile. "Me too."

 

Later that week when Sei opened his door and asked if he was ready to go on their walk, Mizuki stood and stretched, but said, "Hey, can you come here for a second?" 

With a puzzled look, Sei stepped further in and shut the door behind them. "Is something wrong?" they asked as they approached. 

"Mm. Definitely not." Mizuki gave a playful smile, taking a step forward and gently grabbing Sei's hands, pulling them in closer. 

Sei stared at him for a second before flashing a coy smile and rising up on tiptoes to kiss him. Their thin arms wind around his waist, holding the two of them close together. 

Mizuki smiles into the kiss before raising a hand to cup Sei's cheek, their lips opening with a small gasp. Their arms lift to drape over his shoulders, using the leverage to hold themselves up even as he leaned down. 

He dropped his hand to Sei's hip, pulling them in as close as he could. Sei pulled their face away for just a second, panting as they caught their breath. As their warm breath ghosted over his lips, their eyes met and Mizuki felt electricity run through him. 

Rather than shock or deter him, he eagerly dove back into the kiss, indulging in Sei's little gasps and groans. He lifted his other hand to knot it in their hair, wanting the kiss to last forever. But even as his fingers wove into their locks, they pulled back with a strangled gasp and a contorted expression. 

Mizuki recoiled immediately, feeling sick at the look of pain on their face. "Shit- Are you okay? What is it?"

Sei gently lifted a hand to the back of their head, as if to prod at a bruise. "My hair... it's sensitive."

Mizuki heaved a sigh of relief. He was worried some injury had suddenly pained them. "Ahh, just like your brother's. I should've known better." 

Sei gave a vague nod, their eyes distant. But then their gaze refocused on him, looking curious. "You know Aoba's hair is sensitive?"

Mizuki laughed, and said, "Of course I do, I've known the kid for years. Besides, back when he was more of the party type, it wasn't strange for friends to sort of, y'know, hook up. I found out the hard way at first." 

Sei nodded again, pursing their lips. Mizuki raised his hands, waving them frantically. "Ahh- not that Aoba slept around or anything! I don't want you to think he's like that-"

Sei laughed lightly, lifting their hands to his to calm them. "I know, I know. Virus and Trip always talked about Aoba, I'm sure they would've loved to share that part of him if it was there."

Mizuki smiled and let out a small huff. Just being around Sei flustered him so easily, he wasn't used to it. Especially after spending so much time around Aoba, who would get embarrassed at the slightest innuendo to anything like this. 

Which made him even more curious as to how Aoba would react to finding about their situation. 

 

After several days of this routine, Mizuki found himself sitting in his room long past their usual meeting time. Feeling a bit nervous, he left his room and walked down the hallway toward Sei's room. 

Just before he could open their door, it was pulled open to reveal Sei in a white top with thick black straps emerging from beneath it, and a hat set haphazardly on their head. 

They were beaming, and their smile only got wider when they saw Mizuki. "Oh, Mizuki!" they adjusted their hat, looking up at him with a grin. "I was just about to come see you. They ran some final tests and I'm being released!" 

Mizuki blinked, feeling his brain grind to a halt. Sei was leaving? He still had at least a few days here. But seeing the look on their face, he couldn't help but smile with them. He was happy for them, after all. "That's great! I hope you enjoy living with Tae and Aoba. It should be interesting to say the least."

Sei laughed, their hand absentmindedly smoothing down the pleated half-skirt belted over skeleton tights. "I'm sure it will be great." Then they rose up on their tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I can stay and talk until Aoba comes around, but I'm sure he'll be happy to hear I can finally come home." 

Mizuki nodded, wondering if he could convince the doctors to discharge him early. 

 

In the end he did manage such a feat, urging the nurses that he was feeling just like he had before he even knew about Morphine. They exchanged dubious glances the first few times, but eventually consulted with the doctor, who decided he had healed as much as he could in this environment. 

They made him promise to come back if he experienced anything worrying, which he did with enthusiasm. In the end he only had to spend three days in the hospital without Sei. 

He adjusted the collar of his jacket as he stepped out onto the busy street, glad to be in his normal attire instead of the hospital gown. Lifting his wrist, he booted up his Coil and sent a message to Sei before setting off with a smile. 

Most of the Dry Juice members had been released much earlier than him, so he headed toward the Southern District first, intent on seeing them. Just as he reached the end of the Residential District, he ducked into his tattoo shop, taking the back door out into the alleyway. 

What he saw when he entered the main area warmed his heart. The Morphine tag art had been scrubbed away and replaced with the Dry Juice tag. "Ahh, you guys," Mizuki said with an almost nostalgic tone. He really missed it around here.

Suddenly they all crowded around him, asking how he was and expressing their joy at his return. Just then his Coil chimed with Sei's reply, which got lost amongst the crowd. "Oi, oi! Hang on!" 

He twisted away from them, lifting his arm. He was invited to hang out with the Seragaki twins and Koujaku at a bar in the Residential District later. He smiled fondly at the message before turning back around. 

Only to find several of his close friends leaning over him eagerly, asking who Sei was and why he was going to hang out with another Rib leader, one of them even expressing concern about him meeting another set of twins. 

Mizuki just laughed at the commotion, desperately trying to answer all of the questions being thrown at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in a different POV, but for now it's Mizuki again!

Mizuki gave the message another glance before setting off into the city. It was a bar he had frequented with friends before, so he knew it well. As he walked he realized how much he had missed the bustle of the people, and the light chill that settled over the streets as the sun set. 

He entered the bar, and immediately began scanning for the other three. A glance toward the booths that lined one wall revealed Aoba's bright blue hair, a beacon in the dark room. Mizuki smiled to himself and crossed the floor, making sure not to bump into too many people trying to carry drinks or dance. 

He slid into the booth next to Sei, as Aoba and Koujaku were sitting on the opposite bench. "Oi, oi. Nice to see you guys somewhere other than the hospital for once, eh?"

Aoba smiled. "Mm, definitely. I'm glad you could get released so soon." 

Koujaku raised his half-full glass in agreement. "So, sounds like Dry Juice is back in the game then?" 

Mizuki resisted giving him a cold look, opting instead to say, "We were never out of it," while looking into the crowd to try and flag a waitress down. 

Koujaku set his drink down, raising a hand in apology. "Ahh, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. But a team is nothing without their leader you know."

Mizuki nodded reluctantly. "I suppose. But they can handle themselves in my absence. The Morphine tag art has been scrubbed away, and ours is back in its rightful place."

Aoba leaned across the table suddenly, and cupped a hand around his mouth as if telling a secret, but spoke in a normal volume. "Sei, if one of us doesn't stop them soon we won't hear about anything but Rib."

Sei laughed, lifting a hand to their mouth, and Koujaku grinned. "Like that would be such a bad thing!"

Aoba fell back into his seat, crossing his arms. "Oh, it would! I can't stand to listen to you two geezers talk about this crap all day!" 

Mizuki laughed, seeing the devilish look in Aoba's eye, but Koujaku protested, "Old geezers!? You're starting to sound like that Rhyme brat!" 

Aoba laughed too then, unfolding his arms. The waitress had made her way through the crowd by then, and they all ordered. 

 

For hours they drank and talked, Koujaku seeming to prefer beer and shots, Aoba usually choosing mixed drinks, and Sei only ever ordering sodas. At Aoba's insistence they'd try one of his drinks, and the resulting look of disgust at the taste was so adorable Mizuki could hardly resist kissing them right there. 

The group got louder and more boisterous as the night went on, until they seemed like any other group of friends out partying. As it got later, Aoba and Koujaku decided they were going to sit at the bar instead of desperately trying to flag down waitresses. 

Mizuki and Sei waved them off, agreeing to meet up again before last call. Then Mizuki turned back to Sei with a small smile, saying, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Sei nodded, pulling a leg up onto the bench so they could face him more properly. "I know what you mean," then they leaned closer, smiling playfully. "Should we make up for that?"

Mizuki smiled back and leaned down to kiss them eagerly, parting after only a few seconds. At Sei's disappointed look, he said, "We'd better not risk it too much."

Sei let out a little huff but smiled and agreed. Not long after that they decided to make their way through the crowd towards the bar. But before they could quite get there, Mizuki caught Sei's hand and pulled them back a few steps. 

"Is something wrong?" they asked, looking up at Mizuki. He shook his head and said, "I just think we should say goodbye before we get over there." Then he smiled mischievously and dropped his hands to Sei's waist. 

They returned the look and draped their arms over his shoulders, tilting their head up to catch his lips. He hadn't meant for the kiss to last so long, but he found himself getting lost in it, and trying to hold Sei as close as he could. 

Sei pulled away suddenly, gently bumping their nose against Mizuki's. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Mizuki returned the gesture, peering down at them curiously. 

"Is it okay if I come home with you tonight? I really missed you, and I feel like Aoba may be an irritating drunk."

Mizuki laughed, nodding. "You're definitely right about that. Do you want to say goodbye before we go?"

Sei glanced over Mizuki's shoulder, and he followed their gaze to where Koujaku and Aoba were sitting, leaning so close they could almost be mistaken for another couple. 

Sei chuckled and shook their head, murmuring, "I think it would be better to not disturb them."

Mizuki smiled down at them and said, "I think you're right again."

Sei smiled mischievously and took Mizuki's hand in theirs. "I'm always right, you should know that by now."

As they exited onto the dark street, Sei let out a soft sigh and drew in a lungful of the cool night air. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of being outside."

Mizuki cast a glance their way, catching the reverent way they looked up at the starless, light-polluted sky. Then their dark eyes met his and they beamed up at him. Mizuki felt a swelling warmth in his chest that told him he would never tire of that smile.

 

When they arrived at his house, Mizuki pulled ahead to unlock the door while Sei stood just below the porch, looking up. "I didn't take you for a traditional Japanese type," they commented with a small smile.

Mizuki turned around as he opened the door and smiled back. "What, did you think I lived in a loft in the Southern District?"

Sei scrunched their nose at him playfully. "And what if I did!"

Mizuki laughed, leading them in. "I actually did live in the apartment above my tattoo shop for awhile, but I decided I wanted a real house."

Sei slipped their boots off at the door before wandering down the hall. "Ahh, it's so nice in here!" Mizuki shut the door behind them and followed them in with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

Sei flopped down on the couch and patted the cushion next to them. Mizuki chuckled and sat down next to them easily. Sei grinned and leaned in closer, planting a kiss on the corner of Mizuki's lips. He turned and caught their lips before they could pull away, kissing them deeply. 

He set a hand on their hip, resting the other arm on the back of the couch. Sei put their hands on his shoulders before sliding up to the back of his neck, knitting their fingers together. 

Sei rose up on their knees to lean further into the kiss, breaking away for just a moment to pant heavily before Mizuki pressed his hand to the small of their back, pulling their whole body closer. 

Sei gave a small groan before pulling away slightly, murmuring, "Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Mizuki blinked up at them curiously. "Oh, okay. Shoot." 

They sat back on their heels, pulling their hands apart so they rested on Mizuki's shoulders again. Mizuki set his hand on their hip, giving it a reassuring squeeze as Sei averted their gaze and chewed at their lip thoughtfully.

"Earlier, at the hospital, you said something like- it wasn't uncommon for friends to 'hook up'."

Mizuki nodded, searching their face. He wasn't completely sure where they were going with this. "Yeah, it's not really. Especially once you get to a certain age."

Sei nodded as well, still not quite looking at Mizuki. "Is that- I mean, what," they took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. The look made him feel as if he had taken a sudden plummet. "What is this? To you, I mean."

Mizuki raised his eyebrows, meeting their intense look. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and found himself smiling nervously. "You mean, us? I- I don't know. Why?"

Sei looked away again, brows creasing. "Because... I don't know either. But I know I don't want it to just be a hook up."

Mizuki's eyes widened, and he raised a hand to cup Sei's face. Their eyes locked on his, looking almost surprised. "Is that what you thought when I said that? Shit, I'm sorry."

Sei ducked their head to rest their forehead against his, smiling lightly. "You mean so much more to me than some hook up," he continued. 

Sei gave a slightly strained laugh, but the wide smile that followed practically glowed in the dark room. "I'm glad."

They pressed their lips to his again, their hands trailing from his shoulders to his sides. He smiled into the kiss before returning his hand to Sei's back, pulling them in tightly. 

Suddenly their hands slipped from his sides, landing on the couch cushion beneath him. With a muffled yelp Sei fell forward, collapsing on top of Mizuki. He laughed as he fell back, bouncing a bit on the cushions. 

Sei laughed too, resting their head on Mizuki's chest. They let out a small sigh and coiled their arms around Mizuki, who gladly returned the embrace. He laid a gentle kiss on the top of their head, hoping it wouldn't hurt their hair. But Sei just tilted their head up and smiled wanly at him. 

"I don't know about you," Sei yawned, "but I'm really tired." 

Mizuki hummed in agreement. "I definitely wouldn't disagree to finally spending a night in my own bed again." 

Sei stood up, holding out a hand to help Mizuki up too. They walked up to his bedroom that way, hand in hand, only separating to shed their clothing down to their underwear before climbing in his bed together and holding each other tightly. 

Sei fell asleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillow, only taking a moment to press a soft kiss on the end of Mizuki's nose.

He kissed their forehead in return, then set his head on the pillow next to them and let himself drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sei's POV this time!

As the early sunlight began to flood into Mizuki's room, Sei's eyelids fluttered open as they stirred. Casting a fond glance to Mizuki, who had an arm slung across his face in an attempt to block the harsh light, they slowly rose to a sitting position, stretching and yawning. 

Glancing down at their pile of clothes on the floor, Sei's eyes caught the dull flicker of their Coil, alerting them of missed calls and messages. They'd been quick enough to put it on silent as they had been undressing, but as they heard a loud chime from the other side of the bed, it became clear that Mizuki hadn't been.

He swore under his breath and tore the Coil off his wrist, tossing it half-heartedly to the floor. Sei giggled lightly, seeing the exasperation on his face just in the harsh press of his lips. 

Mizuki's arm flung away from his eyes, which opened wide, before his posture relaxed. "Ahh, right. You spent the night here. I was worried there was a giggly burglar in my house."

Sei gave another laugh and twisted around to crawl across the bed to him. "Oh~? And who says I'm not a burglar?"

Mizuki pressed his hands to his cheeks in mock horror and gave a playful gasp. "Oh no! And just what are you robbing me of?"

Sei gave a sly smile, eyes sparkling. "I'm here to steal all of your kisses," they said with a laugh before ducking down to catch his lips. Mizuki grinned into the kiss, groaning as Sei gently snagged his lower lip with their teeth. He lifted himself up with his elbows to press deeper into the kiss, one of Sei's hands coming up to cup the side of his face. 

But then his Coil chimed again, and Sei pulled away with a soft sigh. They gave a wry smile before saying, "That's probably Aoba, huh?"

Mizuki fell back, throwing his arm back over his face. "I'd guess so. Just can't catch a break."

But Sei could tell from the obvious smile tugging at his lips that the interruption wasn't all that off-putting. They had both been anticipating this anyway. 

Sei maneuvered off the bed before bending down to grab their Coil, sitting back on the bed. After pressing a button that brought up the interactive holographic screen, they chimed, "Coil, message Aoba. I spent the night at Mizuki's, and I'm on the way home now. Love, Sei. Coil, send."

A soft ping sounded as the message disappeared, sent directly to Aoba's Coil. A cursory glance at the neglected messages revealed that most of them had only been sent that morning, while most of the calls came last night. 

"Ahh, voice interface? That's pretty awesome." With a glance over their shoulder, Sei found that Mizuki was propped up on his elbows again, looking curiously at their Coil. He was nearly sitting all the way up, and the blanket had fallen to his waist. Sei forced their gaze away from the bronze skin that stretched over his toned chest, instead focusing on getting dressed. 

As much as they would've liked to sit and admire Mizuki for the rest of the day, Sei was sure that if they lingered any longer Aoba would come find them himself. "Yeah," Sei began as they dressed, suddenly realizing they had neglected answering Mizuki in favor of ogling him, "I added it in when I started getting too weak and separated to move my body. Staying conscious in my true body was hard enough, let alone typing out a message."

Mizuki nodded, a strange expression on his face. Not pity, certainly, but maybe... sympathy? No, he was looking at Sei as though he hoped that if he just stared into their eyes long enough the light green of his eyes could wash away the pain Sei had had to suffer through all their life. 

Sei gave a small smile as they buckled their half-skirt into place and set their hat upon their head. They leaned over to give Mizuki a chaste kiss before saying, "But that's over now. I'm here, whole, with you."

Mizuki's expression lightened, and he gently caught one of their hands, his thumb running over their knuckles. "And I couldn't ask for anything more."

Sei grinned and leaned forward, bumping their foreheads together. "I can't believe you, sometimes." The two of them laughed for just a moment before returning to a companionable silence, enjoying the intimacy. 

 

Sei departed, wandering east until they hit the main road of the Residential District, signs flashing overhead, crowds pressing together. Even with Platinum Jail collapsed and flights nearly constantly arriving and leaving, Midorijima was packed as ever. Some of them were foreigners, interested in the island that was almost devoured by a power-hungry corporation and survived. 

From there Sei easily navigated back to the small side street their house resided on, walking up the path to the door before letting themselves in.

As they removed their boots, a call came from the kitchen. "Oi, Sei, is that you?" 

Sei straightened and replied, "Yeah, it's me, Aoba."

Just as their twin brother crossed the doorway into the hall, Clear's bright face popped up just above his head, grinning brightly. "Good morning, Sei-san!"

Sei smiled in response. "Good morning, Clear."

"One of you needs to get back in here and help me!" came Tae's rough voice from the kitchen. "Right!" Clear shouted, ducking back into the kitchen. After Platinum Jail fell, he confessed to Aoba that he didn't have anywhere else to go, as his grandfather had passed away, and he didn't like to be alone. 

So the Seragakis decided to let him stay, and he began to help with chores, sleeping on the couch without protest. But upon close study of the fluffy white hair, the slender, tall frame covered by a lab coat, and the strange way food seemed to just disappear from his plate, Sei asked that he remove the gas mask. 

At first he vehemently refused, saying that his grandfather had told him to never remove it. When Sei pressed him, he confessed he had always been worried that he was horribly ugly, and would only drive people away. That pulled a small laugh from Sei, who easily replied, "If you're anything similar to what I'm thinking of, I'm certain you're nowhere near that hideous."

And with that cryptic response, Clear finally removed his mask. Revealing not his second mask, but his true face. At which Sei offered a gentle smile and a soft hand on his shoulder. "I knew it, you're the missing defective model. You caused Toue quite a bit of trouble, you know that?"

But at that statement, Clear became visibly distressed. "No! I'm nothing like those later models! They're so mean~" he drew out the final word with a deeply saddened look. Sei gave another laugh and said, "Of course not, you're much sweeter than them. But you look nearly similar. Except for this," they said, lightly tapping the two moles on his chin, "those belong only to you."

Sei recalled dimly the bright grin that pulled at Clear's cheeks after they told him that, before being pulled back to the present by Aoba's insistent tone. 

"Where did you go last night!? The two of you had Koujaku and I so worried, we didn't know what to think!"

Sei crossed their arms and sighed before stepping up from the entrance onto the actual wooden floor of the hallway. When the two of them were just in socks, the centimeter difference became more obvious. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, and it looked like you were really enjoying Koujaku's company, so I didn't want to disturb you."

Aoba's face turned red, making Sei raise their brows. Did they strike some nerve? Aoba then managed to splutter out, "That-that shouldn't stop you from communicating! I'm sure you were enjoying Mizuki's company, and I still called you!"

If that was supposed to embarrass Sei in return, it didn't work. They blinked at him before turning to walk down the hall. "You're right, I certainly was enjoying his company. And luckily for you I silenced my Coil, or I would've showed you why it's rude to interrupt people!"

More choking and stuttering from Aoba as Sei ascended the stairs. "You silenced your Coil!? Why would you do that, what if something happened!?"

Sei leaned over the banister, forcing a straight face. "Because Mizuki and I had important things to talk about."

Aoba set his hands on his hips, his expression impudent. "Oh? And what could be so important that you would happily ignore your little brother?"

Sei was really struggling now, just the thought of the look on Aoba's face made them want to grin. "Well, for one, what an annoying drunk you are, along with Mizuki's tastes in architecture. Oh, and the fact that we're dating now."

And with that they darted upstairs, and even though they only caught a glimpse of the look of shock and horror on Aoba's face, it was still enough to bring a loud laugh to their lips. He was so easily flustered, it was hard not to mess with him. 

But Aoba's footsteps fell heavily behind them, taking the stairs two at a time. "Oi, you better not be serious about that!"

Sei slid across the well-polished floor- Clear's doing, most likely- and into their room, closing the door firmly and holding it in place as well as they could. 

Almost immediately Aoba gave the door a rough jerk, calling, "Sei, are you joking!?"

"Of course not," they reply, tone serious again, "why would I joke about that?"

The fighting from the other side of the door stopped, and there was a dull thump. Aoba must have dropped his head against the door. "I can't believe this. Less than a week out of the hospital and he's already chasing you!"

Sei's eyebrows drew down into a frown, and they replied, "It's not like that! We got really close while we were at the hospital," then, deciding Aoba deserved a little more torture for that comment, they added, "besides, Mizuki told me the way you two acted when you were in the Southern District, and it doesn't sound like you ever cared to call that 'dating'."

There was a stunned silence that hung between them, allowing Sei a moment to appreciate the effect that had before Aoba said, "He told you about that?"

Sei nodded, even though Aoba couldn't see. "Yeah. I've told him stuff about my past too, but apparently he just had more fun than me."

Aoba gave a scoff, but it sounded like he was smiling. "Please, Mizuki was the biggest buzzkill of them all. He was a few years older, so he always tried to preach responsibility."

Sei laughed lightly. "Believe me, he hasn't stopped."


End file.
